The Mythology of a Writer's Mind and Other Tales
by Luna Moonsurf
Summary: Every writer has those random ideas, stories sprung from the oddest things like ancient mythology or written in some unusual way like not using names. A writer's mind is a strange place, here's some tales from one of them.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and stuff

**Author's Note:** The first story refers to the gods/goddesses/spirits/deities/whatever of various things. I'm not saying I support all pairings here; I can think of at least three times off the top of my head where I've written (in my spiral-bound notebook) pairings I've haven't even _read_ before, so don't go flamin' me about what you see here. That includes any other contains of this, I don't care if you think they're out of character, this is just blurbs that were clogging-up my mind that I put together in one document. Onward!

* * *

Divinity

_Art said to Light, "You and Fire are in love." Water said to Fire, "You got it bad for Sparkles." Fire had said to shut up. Light had only smiled. _

Naminé watched as Roxas walked by in a wistful daze, his mind obviously elsewhere; judging by his expression, it was definately somewhere pleasant. Naminé looked back down at the half-colored drawing, "You and Axel are in love." Naminé commented. Roxas turned in slight surprise then smiled softly.

Demyx spotted Axel sitting in the game room staring off into space; it was quite obvious who he had on his mind. Demyx snuck-up behind him and observed, "You got it bad for Roxy." Axel started and spun around glaring, telling Demyx to shut up.

_The winter claims the lives of plants no matter where they grow. But there are many that survive the frost. Others aren't affected at all. Harvest did ever so love a challenge. _

Vexen only visits that side of the castle during the winter; when the ice frosted the landscape, preventing any vine to remain lively enough to make grabs at intruders. It's also when Marluxia can't bare the sight of his 'beauties' in such a condition.

However, it seemed all was not right. Vexen was unsure of the reason for this feeling; that was until a lone piece of color was spotted. It was a pink rose; the others around it seemed to be undeterred by the cold as well. Nevertheless, this particular bloom was unaffected, not a trace of any elegant crystalline droplets could be found on its fragile petals.

Vexen scowled at the flower that dared defy the inevitable and reacheed out to pluck it, thus ending its mutinous actions. A hand stopped Vexen by wrapping its fingers firmly around Vexen's wrist.

The hand jerks up, pulling Vexen to stare face-to-face with its owner. "Pray tell, _what_are you doing in my garden without my permission?" Marluxia asks with his eyes narrowed.

Vexen, without breaking eye contact, merely reached out the other, unrestrained, hand to rid the world of the rebellious blossom. Marluxiareacted instantly, twisting the captured wrist painfully behind Vexen's back with enough force to make Vexen kneel. "What do you wish to accomplish in trespassing and desecrating my roses?"

"That plant disobeys the balance of nature. When winter comes, all flowers must die."

Marluxia chuckled, "This is about 'control varibles', or whatever you call it, isn't it? You want everything the same, no exceptions." He released Vexen and continued, "So be it, I believe my garden can conquer your frost, you think your ice can defeat my blossoms. We'll see who's right at the end of winter. After all," a devious smile spread across his face, "I do ever so love a challenge."

_The Moon is never seen without the Sky._

Saix stared up at Kingdom Hearts, musing on the future. Xemnas approached from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

Saix turned his head towards Xemnas who now stood at his side, "I was just pondering how it would feel like to have a heart when we succeed."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

Saix returned his gaze to the heart-shaped moon, "Even though, for now, I can no longer know it, I recall that the emotion of happiness was supposed to be a good sensation. I remember someone once telling me that true love for one not your family is the greatest feeling of them all. I would not know." He looked at Xemnas, "You are wise and well-experienced, were told the same?"

Xemnas considered him for a second, "No, I was not told such a thing."

"Oh…Then forgive me for my ramblings, I have wasted enough of your time." He then left.

Xemnas watched him go and said once he was out of sight, "I was not told; it was identified for me."

* * *

Surrounded

He groaned, rubbing his head. If he was dead, why did he hurt so much? He shifted up on his elbows. It was dark, dank and the ground felt like stone. Wasn't hell hot? He was certainly in a cave, but it was just as cold as it was when he- That's right, how'd he get _here_? He had slipped in the snow, right off the cliff. He had accepted inevitable death and then what? He must have passed out. He clambered to his feet, looking around. There was no sign of an exit. "Hell-o!" he called, without really expecting an answer.

But to his shock, a voice replied, "_I am what lies within the Shadows._"

His head whipped in the direction it had come from. "Wha-"

"_I am what flows beneath the Water._" Different voice, different direction.

"_I am what flickers in the Flames._"

"_I_ _am what shakes throughout the Ground._"

"_I am what rests inside the Ice._" He couldn't keep up; every time looked for the source, another caught his attention.

"_I am what shines in the Lightning._"

"_I am what glows upon the Moon._"

"_I am what twines through the Forest._"

"_I am what floats on the Wind._" Were these voices ever going to stop?!

"_I am what glitters among the Light._"

"_I am what leads the Way to Dawn._"

There was a pause. "Who are you?!" He shouted, "What-" the sudden feeling of amusement in many different forms stopped him short.

"_We will guide you,_" one said.

"_We will ensnare you,_" another promised.

"_We will help you,_" one assured.

"_We will impede you,_" another countered lightly.

"_We will give you hope,_" that voice shone warmly from right in front of him, and he stepped forward subconsciously.

However, a snickering, cruel voice whispered in his ear from right behind his shoulder, "_We will dash your dreams!_"

* * *

Perceiving Without the Eyes Deceiving

Riku can see with the blindfold on. Not in the way most do, not with his eyes; because his eyes can deceive him. Part of it is him using his other senses that were enhanced by the loss of his sight. But mostly, and he himself acknowledges how corny it sounds, he uses his heart to paint a picture of what's around him. Though that doesn't mean he likes what he sees.

The silver-haired teen took note of how, yet again, the flow of Naminé's drawing was slightly inconsistent. It was barely noticeable, but the crayon strokes seemed the smallest bit shaky.

Riku leaned against the doorframeof the Simulated Twilight Town control room with his arms crossed, "You know, DiZ," he said with a somewhat annoyed edge, "hurting her like that will only slow the process of restoring Sora's memories. It doesn't matter if physical or emotional pain, harm tends to impede progress."

DiZ scoffed, "'Emotional pain'? Did you forget that Nobodies cannot feel?"

"You and I both know Naminé is no ordinary Nobody. The Nobody without a Heartless, a Princess of Heart's Nobody, Kairi's Nobody."

"She should not even exist, why do you care so much for her?"

"If you're implying I am romantically attached to her, you're wrong; I have someone else love like that. Naminé is made from both Kairi's and Sora's hearts, she acts like Kairi and has shown me nothing but kindness. Even ignoring all that," Riku sent a glare at the man that could be felt even through the blindfold, "call it chivalry, but it rather disgusts me to see someone being hurt for absolutely no reason whatsoever."

"Oh, and what was that you were doing before you and his majesty sealed the Door to Darkness?"

Riku laughed drily, "Recheck your facts, old man. I _had_ a purpose in doing those things; given, they were selfish and uncaring, but I did them for a _reason_. You, on the other hand, do this why? Because Naminé's a Nobody?"

"Nobodies are soulless creatures without hearts or emotions whose only desire is to ruin th-"

"Run of the mill Nobodies, perhaps, but the strongest Nobodies, I've learned, still have their minds very much intact and apparently possess other desires if they actually bothered to _create_ an organization. Then again, you have every right to hate _those_ particular ones."

DiZ spun in his chair to send a sharp look at the silver-haired teen, "How do you know of that?"

Riku smiled mockingly, "Oh whatever could you mean?" he then chuckled scornfully. "Naminé is not like them either; she has emotions, feelings that can be hurt. You act that way to her because she is a Nobody. But in the back of your mind, you know as well as I she barely fits under that category, if at all."

DiZ turned back to the computer, "Do not speak of which you do not understand."

"The young and open-minded have more insight than the old and biased. I understand more than you think. You may believe you survived the Realm of Darkness without corruption, but how? By clinging to hatred and revenge? Naminé is a being of Light, I walk the path between light and dark, and you," the silver-haired teen sneered, "you are a creature of Darkness. It's a wonder you're not a Heartless, or should I say, it's a pity."

Riku pushed himself off the wall and while pulling something from his pocket, said in mock nonchalance, "Well, if you'd excuse me, I have something to deliver." He lightly shook the box of crayons in his hand and turned to leave, "See ya around, Ansem the Foolish."

* * *

**Author's Note II:** For anyone wondering, the poor guy in Surroundedis Sora.


End file.
